mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle of Friendship/Gallery
Season four Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Castle rising out of the ground S4E26.png|Out of the ground comes a special spark. Castle towers over Ponyville S4E26.png Friendship Rainbow Kingdom glowing radiantly S4E26.png Mane 6 at their castle S4E26.png|The ponies see the castle for the first time. Mane 6 staring at the castle S4E26.png Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Friendship Rainbow Kingdom distance shot S4E26.png Mane 6 and Spike enter the throne room S4E26.png|The throne room for Twilight and her court Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle pan down S4E26.png Rainbow circles the castle exterior S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle EG2.png Delivery pony coming down the hallway EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Castle Sweet Castle Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "make you feel tiny!" S5E3.png Pinkie in castle hallway zoom-out.png Twilight's castle interior 2 S5E3.png Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Main 4 in empty throne room S5E3.png Twilight's castle interior 3 S5E3.png Twilight's castle main foyer S5E3.png Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dawn S5E3.png Twilight beholds the throne room chandelier S5E3.png New Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle dining room S5E3.png Tanks for the Memories Spike sees the door closed S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Spike sleeping soundly in his castle bedroom S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Twilight levitating the book Bygone Griffons of Greatness S5E8.png Party Pooped Twilight walking back and forth in front of her friends S5E11.png Spike playing trumpet S5E11.png Mane 6 cleans up the castle S5E11.png The Mane 6 meet in the castle S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle nightfall S5E13.png|The castle at night Mane Six, Luna, and Spike enter Twilight's bedroom S5E13.png|First appearance of Twilight's bedroom Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle at sunrise S5E13.png Twilight and friends waking up S5E13.png Made in Manehattan Book floating in Twilight's library S5E16.png Twilight levitating a book down to her S5E16.png|In-series debut of the library Hearthbreakers Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|The castle decorated like a Hearth's Warming tree. Scare Master Lightning strike at Twilight's castle S5E21.png|Twilight's castle playing the role of a haunted castle. Fluttershy opening the door of the castle S5E21.png|Complete with an obligatory shot of nopony home. Fluttershy "Hello?" S5E21.png An Igor shadow cast on the wall S5E21.png|And a hunchback. Every haunted castle needs a hunchback. Miscellaneous Friendship Rainbow Kingdom playset.jpg Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Toy fair.png Hasbro POP Princess Twilight Sparkle's Kingdom Playset.jpg S4 ending teaser.png Keys of Friendship DVD cover.jpg Keys of Friendship DVD back cover.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png MLP Friendship Rainbow Kingdom background.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Ponies in the Superbowl!.jpg|So......this happened. Gameloft cover photo.png